This invention relates to an image processing method to apply an optimization processing to digital image data which have been obtained by an image-capturing device for forming an image for viewing on a recording medium, an image processing apparatus using said image processing method, an image recording apparatus for forming an image for viewing on an output medium using said image processing method, a program for making a computer practice said image processing method, and a recording medium capable of being read by a computer having said program recorded on it.